Being alone is less worse than being lost in life.
by XStar the spiritX
Summary: This is a fanfic about how life can be worth liveing and that there are just some things you can't control or keep from happening before it's to late.
1. Chapter One

Okay heres a Invader zim fanfic that tells about my made up char and how the past has became to be....^^; here it is...  
  
It was a cold winter day....Light shined through the dark house as the alarm went off.a unusialy green skinned girl,that had Odd purple eyes,wore a Purple outfit with black boots and gloves and the pod on her back was black with three purple spots.her innteneas were curled four times and silver tipped,stood up after just cutting the alarm clock off.She sighed when a small voice rang through the air saying "Star!Where are you?" Star sighed and walked down stairs as a formally small robot that had lavender eyes,and a lightning bolt on the end of her inntenea looked at Star. "What now Tio?" asked Star. her eyes kind of drowsed a bit just thinking of what Tio had to say.  
  
Tio blinked with confusion.she then said."How come you not in a good mood?"  
  
Star sighed as she walked towards the door and put her hand on the door handle and started to open the door when Tio said "Where you going?" Star just sighed ignoreing what Tio had put as a remark and walked out of the house as snow flakes fell from the grey sky above. Tio went to the door and opened it and peered out at Star who was sitting on the front porch.she seemed to be  
  
in deep thought. Tio slowly walked over and asked "Whats wrong?" no reply came from Star.  
  
she mumbled under her breath "Why is life worth liveing?It's all my fault that my younger brother Kaz is dyeing."  
  
A few minutes later Dib who lived just across the street walked out from his house,he was thinking of paranormal studies as usual. Dib looked over at Star and blinked.he started to wonder "Whats wrong with her?". Tio looked at Star once again and sighed saying.."It's not your fault for what disasters that have happened over the past 5 weeks since of what had happened to Kaz...But you still arn't alone.you have me,Kiya,Dib,Zim,Tak,Mimi,Gir,Purple and Red." She sighed looking at the dark grey sky as snow flakes fell down to the ground.  
  
Star sighed as she stood up and started to walk off.Tio then got a confused feeling and followed Star. "Star...Whats the matter?" Star then cried out "It isn't worth liveing life!!It was my fault that Kaz is dyeing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she then ran off in tears.Tio then ran off after her "Wait!It isn't your fault and Life is worth liveing!" Tio yelled to Star who didn't seem to hear or notice Tio.  
  
"CALM DOWN!!!" screamed Tio as Star ran into an alley,Tio then ran in close behind her.  
  
Star then turned a corner and dissapeared. Tio stopped running and was breatheing hard.."Sheesh catching up to her is hard work..." she sighed and walked on to go find Star and calm her down before things got anymore out of hand. Meanwhile Star was sitting on a bench near a bus stop.she sighed looking out at the lonely grey sky..when Tio walked up behind her. "Star!What is wrong? you can tell me you don't have to be afraid!" Star then said "NO!I can't tell you!You'd never understand!!!" she then burst into tears and ran away crying as Tio sighed and said."She'll never listen to me." Tio walked off after Star to see what was bothering her... Star who wasn't looking back ran up to her house,pulled the door open and slammed it shut as she ran up stairs into her room and fell onto the bed with her face in the pillow crying.  
  
Tio then slowly opened the door and walked in,she sat down next to Star.  
  
"I know something is bothering you.You can tell me,I'll understand." said Tio in a calm voice. "No you won't." said Star who still had her face burried in the pillow tears running down the side of her face.Tio sighed and then said "It isn't your fault that Kaz is dyeing like he is..You couldn't control what had happened...There was no way you could've been able to stop what had happened before it was to late.Now just calm down and tell me what is bothering you.I know that I'll understand."  
  
~|+|~ End ~|+|~  
  
Well thats some of the fanfic that I could come up with.There'll be more chapters telling what happens.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Heres chapter two..this is continued where chapter one left off....  
  
Star doesn't even bother to look up,tears still streaming down the side of her face..Tio sighs and picks up a old photo that is a picture of Kaz and Star when they were at summer camp in the year 1999.Tio then put the photo down and said "Star...It wasn't your fault that Kaz is dyeing.You've got to learn to except that as the way it is..there was no control over what had happened." Star then said in a low but sad voice.."Life was never worth liveing..I should've given up life while I had the chance." Tio's eyes widen and she then says "Don't say that!Life is worth liveing!!!It was never your fault!!You couldn't control what was going to happen!"  
  
Star than sat up and said "You don't know what it's like to know that your brother is dyeing!!!" she then burst into tears and went to crying.. Tio then lowered her expresion and asked "How is your brother Kaz dyeing?" Star then sighs after stopping crying a bit.."Okay I'll tell you...It was 5 weeks ago Kaz was outside messing around as usual.I was bored out of my mind and then....a figure appeared in the shadows..and we thought it was just a shadow..but we were wrong..and believe me we were wrong..The figure came out from the shadows revealing to be Kaz's evil clone..the one carrying an ax.Kaz was then paniced and got into fighting posistion but the Clone raised his ax and was about to slice Kaz in half...but I tried and I mean I tried to get him out of the way but it was to late...the ax came down full speed and stabbed Kaz....Kaz then fell to the ground in pain...after the fight was over I rushed Kaz to the hospital as fast as I could but when they were about to stop the bleeding..Kaz had lost almost all his blood..and now he's dyeing because of sooo much blood loss." Star then burst into tears as Tio sat there wide-eyed and speechless,she remained unblinking at what she had just heard.Star couldn't stop crying as she thought of what happened she then said in a low voice to herself "Kaz...don't go!" Tio then looked down feeling ashamed of what had happened to Kaz..  
  
Star then sighed and stood up,she started to walk out of the room when Tio said "Where is Kaz?" Star then looked at Tio quietly and said "He's close to being in the grave now.." she then sighed and walked out of the room as Tio looked at the floor with the feelings of pity and understanding.She then stood up and walked down stairs and went outside,it was now snowing.the sky was still grey. Tio then looked at the sky and laid down in some leaves that had fallen from a tree,she stared up at the grey sky as her eyes began to close slowly she the drifted off to sleep..she then started to have a dream about what Star had said that happened to Kaz...  
  
she started to imagine herself in a lifeless waist land as thunder roared and lightning flashed through the sky,she saw Kaz standing...standing alone..looking up at the sky..as rain started falling a evil figure appears from a huge crack in the ground as lava started pouring out..Kaz's evil clone appeared and raised his ax above Kaz...Tio saw what was going to happen and screamed "Kaz look out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but Kaz could not see or hear her,The Clone's ax slammed through Kaz and all went black...Tio then woke up breatheing hard after what she had just had imagined..she looked around..everything seemed to normal..there was no lifeless waist land,no huge cracks in the ground with Lava pouring out nothing from her nightmare was there....Tio stood up dazed when she noticed a distant shadow figure lerking in the shadows in the city that is just close by the house...Tio's eyes widen and she says in a loud whisper.."Kaz's evil clone..." she then stared at the shadow creature that was lerking through the shadows with an ax..Tio just stood there watching in horror.................  
  
Okay that was chapter two..the mystery will be revealed at the end of the fanfic... 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay heres chapter three...continued from chapter two.  
  
Tio just stood there stareing in horror as what she was seeing..The shadow known as Kaz's evil clone was still lerking through the city. Tio trembled nervously and thought rather to go into the dark city and follow the clone or tell Star about it...either way Tio was afraid.She sighed and mumbled to herself..."The things I have to do for happiness..." she then ran out of the yard and towards the city. At the very moment...Kaz's evil clone was slinking through the shadows,his red eyes darting to left and right makeing sure no one saw him.He gripped the ax tightly and muttered under his breath "Someday..Kaz...Someday I will get you and finish you off..and you won't live to see the next day either!" Tio then sensed what the clone had just heard and stopped,she glanced ahead at the darkened city...thinking rather to go any farther or go back. She glanced ahead nervously and continued to search for the Clone..she then wandered into the shadows and before she knew it..she was standing right behind the clone. The clone turned around and saw Tio.His eyes burned with anger and hate as he raised the ax above Tio. Tio screamed and ran the other direction as the Clone ran after her,the ax raised high.  
  
Tio ran as fast as she could through the dark city not once glanceing back at the Clone who was chaseing her. Tio looked ahead and ran faster but her mind said "Stop!" but she didn't listen or care she ran towards Star's house as the Clone was gaining on her...She then reached the house and pulled the door open not careing to what was going to happen and slammed it shut as a loud bangging was heard on the door. Star walked into the room and looked a Tio..Tio then screamed "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!THERE IS A DERANGED MANIAC OUT THERE WHO HAS A AX AND IS KAZ'S EVIL CLONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Star blinked in confusion and said "Tio!Calm down will ya?Why do you have to scream I'm right here..." Tio looked at Star when they both heard a cold harsh voice from outside saying.."I'll get you next time!And when I do...you will never live the see the next day!" the Clone then stopped yelling and stormed off in an angry rage as Tio peered out the window as she watched the clone storm away with the ax still in his hand.  
  
Star was unblinking for a moment and looked at Tio..and said "What was that about?"  
  
Tio looked at Star and was about read to burst into tears. she then said in a whisper "That was the Clone and he's back to kill Kaz!" Tio's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry with relief and fear..she was relived that the clone was gone..but now he's out to kill her,Star and Kaz in that order...Tio looked at the floor feeling very very ashamed of what had just happened.she then stared at the floor with dismay and sighed she looked at Star,as tears continured to form in her eyes.she then said "I know that we'll never live to see the next day if the Clone is not stopped!" Star sighed and looked out the window she stared out at the dark grey sky feeling lost and alone.... 


End file.
